


Lance is Elsa 100% Confirmed Canon

by lionfjsh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, klance if you squint??, this entire thing is a shitpost, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfjsh/pseuds/lionfjsh
Summary: The Voltron Crew gets into some musical shenanigans!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stay up until 2 AM making headcanons about the Paladins' music tastes with your best friend who is the living embodiment of a shitpost.

Lance prided himself in liking the most popular of popular music. He had to keep up his cool dude image, you know? (Or, at least, what he thought was a cool dude image.) Lance firmly believed he was rocking that aesthetic. He knew every lyric to every Beyonce song, and he was proud of it.

A little too proud of it, if you know what I mean.

But Lance had a little secret. Not only was he super into feminist pop icons, but he was also a diehard fan of 80s cardio music and Disney songs. Nobody knew about his little secret, of course. 

Except, well, Hunk.

\---

Hunk was tired. It’d been a long day at the Garrison, and to add to that Lance had gotten them in trouble again. ‘What did I do to deserve this?’ Hunk thought to himself, dragging his feet along the floor. He reached to the door of his dorm, pulling it open. 

“...Up where they walk, up where they run / Up where they stay all day in the sun / Wandering free, wish I could be / Part of that world…”

Hunk sighed, closing the door behind him. Lance’s laptop was playing ‘Part of Your World’ rather loudly for Hunk’s taste. Lance, however, was nowhere in sight. Hunk didn’t want to know where he’d run off to that time.

“I still don’t know why Lance lets his girlfriends take over his iTunes library,” he mumbled to himself. “They only stick around for a few days anyways.” He moved to turn off the music when something caught his eye. ‘Lance’s Best Sing-Along Songs’. Hunk stared for a few seconds before starting to giggle quietly.

By the time Lance got back to the dorm, he was in hysterics, lying on the floor in front of Lance’s desk. Lance, who’d just entered the room, looked at Hunk concernedly. When he figured out that Hunk’s wheezes were due to laughter and not because he was dying, he paled quickly.

“H-HEY! DON’T LAUGH AT ME!” Lance shrieked.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hunk cried. “But it’s so funny!” Lance slammed the laptop closed. He leaned down to stare at Hunk in the eyes, his expression something fierce.

“Hunk. If you dare breathe a word about this to anybody I will personally ensure that the entire Garrison knows about your little midnight escapades.” Hunk paled.

“YESSIR!”

\---

And, uh, maybe Pidge too.

\---

Pidge was wandering the halls. Keith had borrowed a piece of equipment from them to fix something on the training deck, and Pidge needed it to work on a translator. They were about to open the door to the training deck when they noticed that it was, surprisingly, occupied at one in the morning.

“Who the hell is still…” They stood on their tip toes to see through the circular window in the door and had to hold back a laugh.

There stood none other than Hunk and Lance, all dressed up and singing a song. The song was muted because of the door but was still easily recognized. Hunk was wearing some sort of braided wig, standing off to one side and looking grumpy. Lance, on the other hand, was wearing a full-blown Elsa costume. Complete with eye shadow. He was dancing around the room belting ‘Let It Go’ to his heart’s content.

Pidge couldn’t contain their laughter. It started off as little snickers, but as Lance got more and more into his songs, Pidge’s laughs got louder and louder. Soon enough they were guffaws and Lance could hear them through the door.

“WHO’S THERE?!” Lance demanded, turning towards the door. He briefly caught sight of Pidge, who took off down the hallway holding their stomach. “HEY! PIDGE WAIT! NO! IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Lance tried to run after them but tripped on his dress.

Pidge used to incident as blackmail until Lance found them singing loudly to a Vocaloid song when they thought they were alone. They agreed to the ‘I won’t tell if you don’t’ terms.

\---

Well, okay, maybe Shiro knew too. And Allura. And Coran.

\---

Shiro and Allura were walking down the hall on the way to the control deck to meet with Coran. Lance had walked across the hall in front of them humming a tune from ‘Tangled’. Shiro laughed a little behind his hand.

“What’s so funny?” Allura asked, confused. She quirked an eyebrow.

“Lance was humming a song from Tangled,” Shiro explained.

“Tangled?” she echoed.

“It’s a Disney movie,” Shiro told her. She still didn’t really get it, but she let it slide.

“LANCE! GET OFF OF ME!” Shiro’s face darkened.

“Please excuse me, Princess, but I have some children to attend to.” With that, he turned on his heel and began walking in the direction Lance went in.

Allura continued into the control room, finding Coran standing by waiting for her. He waved in greeting, which Allura returned.

“Coran? Have you heard of Disney?” Coran seemed to think for a moment.

“I believe Pidge explained it to me once. It’s a company that produces feature length films. Most of their famous ones are of the animated variety,” he explained. “Why?”

“Supposedly Lance was singing a Disney tune,” she answered. “It’s funny, I think? I’m not entirely sure why though.”

“I hear you’re talking about Disney movies. Mulan is the best one, if you’re looking for a place to start.” Allura jumped, whirling around to find Pidge passing through with a large box in their hands. They reached into the box with some difficulty and pulled out something that resembled a USB drive. They handed it to Allura.

“I forged- err… Made this a while ago. You can borrow it,” they said.

“Um… Thank you Pidge,” Allura said. Pidge nodded, then picked up the box again and made their way out of the room.

“Well I suppose we should watch this then.”

“I suppose we should.”

\---

“Coran?”

“Yes, Allura?”

“How many of these movies have we seen?”

“Upwards of thirty, I’d say. And a Broadway Production of the Lion King.”

Silence.

“Coran?

“Yes, Allura?”

“Have we… slept at all?”

“No, I don’t believe we have.”

More silence.

“Coran?”

“Yes, Allura?”

“Can we watch Frozen again?”

\---

So maybe a lot more people knew than Lance had originally anticipated. But five out of six isn’t bad, right? 

… 

Right?

\---

“I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling / Gotta make you understand…”

Keith was alone in the entrance hall of the ship. Allura had ordered him to mop the floors there, and he hadn’t really had any choice but to oblige. So he’d grabbed his headphones, turned on his mp3 player, and tried not to think about how much he hated cleaning.

“Never gonna give you up / Never gonna let you down / Never gonna run around and desert you…” Keith was mopping to the beat, and he was getting pretty into it, becoming less and less aware of his surroundings and more and more aware of his music.

“Never gonna make you cry / Never gonna say goodbye / Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!” He began singing along quietly to the song, continuing to mop. 

As the song progressed, Keith got more into his singing. By the time the second chorus rolled around, he wasn’t even mopping anymore. He was, plain and simple, using the mop as an impromptu mic. Lance watched from the top of the stairs, snickering at his secret crush comrade.

“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND A-”

Lance snuck up behind Keith, pulling his headphones off of his head. He could still hear the music coming through them. Keith froze, staring at Lance with wide eyes. The latter boy stood, hand on his hip, smirking.

“So? Eighties music, huh? Never would have guessed,” Lanced teased, swinging the headphones around.

“What are you doing here?” Keith demanded, trying desperately to get his headphones back. Lance dodged him easily.

“I was just passing through,” he said boredly. “Allura sent me to go wash the dishes, but I didn’t really feel like it. So I took the long route to the kitchen. And boy was that a treat.” He snickered again.

“Go away, Lance,” Keith complained. “Just go do the stupid dishes.” There was a pause. “AND GIVE ME MY HEADPHONES BACK!” Lance laughed.

“Whatever you say,” he drawled, tossing Keith’s headphones back to him.

As he began walking away, he pulled out his own mp3 player. And besides, he thought to himself. Everybody knows the best 80s song is a-ha’s Take On Me.

\---

Lance was getting bored of doing the dishes. Very, very bored. Hunk uses all the dishes, why doesn’t he have to clean them? he thought ruefully, scrubbing harder at something green. Wait! I have the perfect idea to pass the time!

Lance grabbed him mp3 player, scrolling through his playlists until he found it: Lance’s Best Sing-Along Playlist. He smirked to himself as he hit shuffle, eagerly awaiting the song that was going to play first. The instantly recognized the introductory notes of Breaking Free from High School Musical.

“A classic,” he said to himself. “Well, not a classic. But it will be a classic.”

He got back to scrubbing that plate, singing to the empty room dramatically. He was tempted to try and perform it, but he did have dishes to scrub. So he settled for over exaggerating all of his movements while singing the song as loudly as he could.

“Rising till we reach the top,” Lance sang. He loved that part. The buildup to the chorus! The harmony! The emotion! “So everyone can SEE! WE’RE BREAKING FR-”

CLANG!

Lance froze. His earbuds had fallen out by that point, but he didn’t really care. He slowly, very slowly, turned around to find Keith staring at him from the doorway. There was a plate on the floor by his feet that he had clearly been holding a moment before. Neither boy moved or said anything.

Slowly, Keith looked from Lance, down to the plate, then back up to Lance. Lance blinked. Keith blinked back. Lance was beginning to get uncomfortable when suddenly Keith took a deep breath in. There was a pause. Then… 

“WE’RE SOARING! FLYING!” Keith belted. Lance would have laughed but the adrenaline was making his head spin.

“THERE’S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CAN’T REACH!” He joined Keith in singing. 

The two danced around the kitchen using spoons as microphones and spinning around the countertops. When the song had ended, Keith and Lance were both on top of a counter, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. There was a moment of silence before the two turned away from each other, crossing their arms and blushing profusely.

“We never speak of this again,” Keith said.

“Never,” Lance agreed.

\---

“Hunk! Hunk come here!” Pidge called. They were standing in front of a machine in their lab, their hands on their hips.

“What is that?” Hunk asked her. To him it just looked like a pile of wires and boxes.

“It’s art!” Pidge cried. “It’s seventeen of these space computer thingamajiggers stacked together so they play songs from Mulan!”

“That’s… Um…” Hunk stared at it for a moment. “That’s freakin awesome!”

“I know, I know!” Pidge exclaimed. “But it’s also really heavy. Could you… Uh… Move it to the control deck so we can show Allura?”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem,” Hunk grumbled, suddenly way less excited about Pidge’s invention.

The two slowly made their way to the control deck, machine in tow. Hunk set it down on the floor in front of Allura, who stared at it questioningly. Pidge sat down on the other side of it, wriggling their fingers excitedly.

“Allura!” Pidge called.

“Yes?” she replied, looking down at the small human.

“So you know how I gave you that movie to watch? Well I made a machine that can play a few songs from it! Watch this!” Pidge pushed a small button on the device, causing a whirring noise to emit from it.

After a few moments, the thing started playing little robotic plunks. Shiro chuckled from the corner, watching as Pidge’s eyes lit up. Allura was watching with mild amusement as “I’ll Make A Man Out Of You,” played from the device. Hunk was staring at it, his chin hanging down to the floor.

When the song had finished, Allura clapped. “That was wonderful, Pidge!” she praised. Pidge beamed. “Coran and I have been working on something too!” she cried. “CORAAAAN!”

As if one queue, the man appeared in the room. He walked over to a control panel and pushed a button. Hunk groaned as the beginnings of Love Is An Open Door began playing through some unseen stereo system.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face / And then suddenly I bump into you…” Allura sang.

“I was thinking the same thing!” Coran exclaimed. “Cuz like, I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place / And maybe it’s the party talking, or the chocolate fondue…”

“KEITH! KEITH THERE’S SINGING!”

Pidge and Hunk turned to find Lance running full speed down the hallway, Keith in tow. The two skidded to a halt in the middle of the room. Allura and Coran still hadn’t stopped singing, seemingly lost in their own world and dancing around the room.

“I can show you the world!” Lance sang, holding a hand out to Keith. “Shining, shimmering, splendid / Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”

Hunk sweat dropped. Looking down to Pidge he asked, “Are they crazy? They’re crazy!” Pidge only shrugged.

“If they’re gonna keep singing, I’m gonna sing too!” They took a deep breath. “LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! TO DEFEAT! THE HUNS!” Hunk sighed before joining in like he knew he wanted to.

“WHY DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS / WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS?”

Shiro sat in his chair, watching as the rest of the crew descended into some sort of Disney hell. There were three different songs being sung and each were competing for volume. Rubbing his temples, he wondered if he was the only sane one left on the ship. Lance danced by and placed a pair of Mickey Mouse ears on his head.

Shiro was 500% done with everybody on that ship that day.

 

\-------

 

The next day, everything was back to normal. The Disney craze had ended up with everybody passing out on the control deck. Shiro had to carry them all to bed. Regardless, the seven of them all got up and went about the next day like nothing had happened.

That is, until Pidge overheard Hunk humming What Is This Feeling at breakfast.

“What is this feeling, so sudden and new?” Pidge mumbled.

“I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,” Hunk returned.

“My pulse is rushing!”

“My head is reeling!”

“My face is flushing!”

“What is this feeling?”

One minute they were having a nice breakfast of some sort of space gunk, the next Pidge and Hunk were singing an epic duet. Lance was singing Popular and dancing around a ready-to-die Keith, throwing confetti and party streamers on him. Allura and Coran started belting out “The Circle Of Life” because ‘WE KNOW WHAT BROADWAY IS!’.  
Shiro decided he was going back to bed.


End file.
